In theater productions, a locking rail is a piece of equipment that stretches a depth of a stage, along side of a stage, and/or along the front or back of a stage, and is located at the stage floor or on a fly gallery. The locking rail generally contains rope locks that are attached at approximately six inch intervals. These locks control the battens that run up, down, and over the stage, wherein the battens contain lights, scenery, drapery, etc. During performances, the battens need to be moved up and down, but during such performances, the lighting in the theater is oftentimes dim, and spotlights are utilized to highlight cast members and/or scenery to highlight portions of the production. Due to the dimming of many lights in the theater, it is oftentimes difficult to see behind scenery, and thus, it is difficult for users to determine which rope lock they need to open. During a performance, operation of an incorrect rope lock can not only be disastrous in that it can ruin the performance, but can also injure a performer, stagehand, bystander, or audience member.
As seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, lighting systems 8 incorporating a plurality of lights 10, such as 40 or 60 watt light bulbs, are routinely used to provide guidance to persons behind scenery or on a portion of a stage in a theater production. The systems 8 generally include a rectangular frame 11 for securing and holding the lights 10, which extend outwardly of the frame 11. The frame 11 also houses wiring and other electronic circuitry 12. A housing 13 extends outwardly from the frame 11 to cover at least a portion of the lights 10, wherein the housing 13 includes an opening 14 for light to emanate therethrough. Eye bolts, hooks, or other attachment mechanisms 15 extend from a side of the frame 11 opposite the housing 13 for hanging the system 8 from a structure. Index cards with writing thereon are utilized to provide directions, indicate location, or provide other information to someone behind the scenes. Lighting systems such as that shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are difficult and time-consuming to use and allow the lighting to bleed into the performance area, and therefore, are not desired for many theater performances.